prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brickhouse Brown
|birth_place = Wilmington, Delaware |death_date = |death_place = Jackson, Mississippi, U.S. |trainer = Eddie Graham |debut = 1982 }} Frederick Seawright (August 11, 1960 – July 29, 2018) was an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Brickhouse Brown. Professional wrestling career Brickhouse was brought in to professional wrestling by Eddie Graham. In the United States Wrestling Association he wrestled for many years and held the USWA World Tag Team Championship and USWA Television Championship. He feuded extensively with Robert Fuller and his Tennessee Stud Stable, as well as with USWA mainstays Jerry Lawler and "Superstar" Bill Dundee. Brickhouse and Norvell Austin won the NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship from Daniel Briley and Ken Wayne in Southeast Championship Wrestling. Brickhouse also wrestled for the American Wrestling Association where he would feud with and beat Jerry Lawler for the AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship. After his run in the AWA, Brickhouse went to the Continental Wrestling Association where he would win the CWA Heavyweight Championship from Maxx Payne. During his career Brickhouse faced many notable wrestlers such as Jerry Lawler, Scott Steiner, Tommy Rich, Daniel Briley, Rocky Johnson, Porkchop Cash, Iceman Parsons, Steve Doll, Tom Prichard, Jack Victory and "Dr. Death" Steve Williams. Brickhouse also worked with the New Age Wrestling Alliance, based out of Tennessee, as he held the NAWA Heavyweight Championship and the NAWA Tag Team Championship with the company's promoter CJ Stardust. In July 1995, Brown competed in at least two matches with the WWF, including separate TV tapings against Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Henry O. Godwinn. Death Brown reportedly died on July 20, 2018, from prostate cancer. The next day, Cauliflower Alley President B. Brian Blair said Brown was still alive after waking up in the night. He died nine days later on July 29. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Swinging neckbreaker *'Signature moves' **Missile dropkick *'Managers' **Downtown Bruno Championships and accomplishments *'New Age Wrestling Alliance' **NAWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NAWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with CJ Stardust *'NWA Battle Zone' **NWA Mississippi Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Mid-South' **NWA Mid-South Unified Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Norvell Austin *'South's Greatest Wrestling Fans' **SGWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA Television Championship (1 time) **USWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Sweet Daddy Falcone (1), The Gambler (1), and Reggie B. Fine (1) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' **WCWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Delaware wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:1960 births Category:2018 deaths Category:1982 debuts Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestlers who have died